


新闻官没有胡子后的一天

by ningleng



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Other, joke
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningleng/pseuds/ningleng
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	新闻官没有胡子后的一天

新闻官没有胡子后的一天

清晨5点，德米特里.佩斯科夫先生已经起床洗漱完毕准备出发去老板家上班顺便解决早饭。但是今天似乎和平日里每一个早起工作的日子有些不同，首先就是佩斯科夫先生家里依旧是灯火通明的，而没有凌晨时分该有的安静，显示着主人家似乎经历了一个热闹的夜晚；再次就是佩斯科夫先生收拾行囊的动作似乎不像以往那样干净利落，反而有些磨磨蹭蹭，不知道是不是跟随老板时间一久也染上了迟到的坏习惯，总之，当新闻官先生的坐车在门口等了一会儿的时候，佩斯科夫先生才慢悠悠地整理着脑袋上的帽子低着头钻进车――这可已经是夏天了。

一路上司机不时透过后视镜看着后座上的新闻官先生，保持着==表情的佩斯科夫先生在瞪了好几次无果后埋首于自家老板精确到分钟的日程也就没有再管，不停地安排调节，协调各个部门的时间，等车停在官邸门口的时候，我们的新闻官先生才恍如刚觉地抬起头，摇下了窗户递出自己的证件。

当班的特勤接过证件和出入名单仔细对比刚随口打了个招呼：“早上好，德米特里.谢尔盖耶~~~?”五大三粗的小伙子用手电筒对着新闻官和新闻官的证件来回照了好几遍―一这是相当无礼的举动，但是不知为什么我们的佩斯科夫先生很无奈地默认了他的举动。

终于当保持着(O_O)表情的特勤终于通过对讲机发出一声卡着喉咙的：“确认，准许通过!”之后，车辆开进新奥加廖沃雕花铜铸的大铁门，佩斯科夫先生才将原本正经的表情又无奈地垮成了==

把外套留在自己办公室，抱着一摞文件有些遮掩地走进老板办公室。将头天晚上秘书处就起草完毕就等老板修改的重要新闻稿件摊平在老板的办公桌上，替老板把电脑打开，再一次提醒自己要通知安保队把XP系统给换了， 不是WIN 8也哪怕是OS呢!  
点开内部通讯软件，把警卫队整理好的这几天网络上好笑的，好玩的，讽刺的，抹黑的各种新闻，图片，视频的重点要点的文件点开放大平铺，调整到老板习惯的字体字号，好死不死正对着屏幕的又双叒叕是老板光着膀子露着“腹肌”戴着墨镜钓鱼的照片，新闻官先生==!着把这张图删了，连带着下面那些一万多字这张照片是多么的男子汉气概多么的硬汉的描述。老板已经够得瑟了，不用再让他太骄傲。

肚子咕咕叫了起来，新闻官先生快速整理了下放好的文件，显示屏上的报告，把老板的日历台翻页并在空白处写上今天必须完成的事项，刚好早晨的清洁员工进门。因为总理先生处女座的龟毛属性，经过各种背景筛查的保洁员们只能在主人们都不在莫斯科时候才动用类似打蜡机抛光机之类的清洁仪器，平时都是手动清洁地板——天知道办公室和卧室都不在一栋楼怎么就能吵到老板睡眠。佩斯科夫先生第一万次默默吐槽并略带同情地跟熟悉的保洁员们打着招呼问好，走到窗边自己的专属沙发边打开笔记本放下文件，连着打印机开始打报告。然后扔下一整组目瞪口呆都忘了擦地板的保洁员速度有点快地出了门。

餐厅已经运行了一阵子，当然不是老板吃饭的地方，老板的“早餐”基本都在十一点后，在泳池边的小厨房解决，这里基本是除了宴会招待外，成了安保特勤和工作人员的食堂——打着各种借口饭点儿来老板这里蹭饭的两宫高级工作人员也不少，谁让老板的食材都是特供的，比外头和自己家的要好吃的多。

我们的新闻官先生要了份早餐，现在刚过7点，人不多，特勤们有固定换班时间，而等着觐见的也不会这么早来，所以除了相识的大厨呵呵地打着招呼多给了他一勺酸奶油差点撞翻盘子，我们的新闻官先生没碰到什么麻烦，来回经过的官邸工作人员早就练就了目不斜视的技能，什么都不多看，不多听，不多想，难得能吃个安静早餐的佩斯科夫先生一边继续自己打电话核对老板日程的细节，一边还有闲心想着，今天的鸡蛋真香。

吃饱喝足，坐着开始浏览隔夜的各种新闻，想着对一些重要信息的反馈和可能出现的问题。跟电视台约了做一个简短采访，对某些议题提前吹吹风，给一些会议打腹稿，时间过得其实飞快，所以当手机跳出一条信息，贴身特勤告知：老板起床了。  
我们的佩斯科夫先生才发现居然已经过了两个小时，太阳也早已高挂天空。

收拾完自己的东西出餐厅，回到老板办公室外自己的小隔间，当天第一拨要见的大员们陆陆续续已经到达，他们的随从们可没有这么幸运，只能在官邸外的大平台和台阶上或坐或站地安排工作，还要注意不能高声喧哗，注意影响。伊尔库茨克州长和经济发展部的副部长似乎都还没用餐，侍从正引导他们去餐厅；警卫队的副队长应该是来报告例行安保，正在前后左右地查看自己手下的小伙子的执勤情况；官邸的林荫路传来一阵电动车的声音，看来是总理已经在开始早晨的自行车运动——每天早上总理先生都是绕着官邸骑车，所以会经过办公楼边的小路。FSB的中将是来报告例行国内情报的， 正在台球室和自己的部署小玩两把。罗戈津副总理正在下车，同车的是……透过小隔间佩斯科夫先生能看到各种等待觐见的人员，再次核对了下会见名单，和老板的私人接待秘书碰个头，发现没有更改的，新闻官先生抬手看了看表，==着脸想了一下，决定迟早要面对，不如早一点，这么想着的同时手却不由自主地在日程安排上一项项下划，新闻官先生脑袋上似乎有一个灯泡亮了，一番安排后，习惯性的摸着下巴，似乎觉得自己对老板了解得过于多了一点……

头顶上响起直升机的轰鸣，看来总理上班去了，那说明老板过不了多久就要到办公室了。看着手头的总理日程，发现总理先生开会见人后起码也要下午5，6点才能回来，跟娜塔莉亚小姐发了个自己手头的日程简讯，好让总理先生了解老板今天的日程。果不其然没过一会儿接待秘书座位旁巨大的应答机响起了老板含糊地中性噪音：要杯茶。

早就准备好的侍从端着托盘敲开老板办公室的双层木门，我们的佩斯科夫先生也根据惯例随着侍从第一个进门，偷偷躲在侍从身后偷瞄一眼，总管正把老板的西服外套挂在椅背上，老板领带也微微松着正在翻桌子上的讲话稿文件，不过表情轻松，气色红润，唔看来总理昨晚没过分嘛……咳咳，不要乱想……

侍从几乎没有发出声音地把温度恰到好处的红茶放到老板手边，看着老板抿了一口鞠躬退下，老板坐在椅子上头也没抬的挥了挥手，于是我们的佩斯科夫先生开始跟老板核对今天的日程“今天下午有一个活动是要在克里姆林宫进行，所以中午之前在官邸要见的人一共有三拨，除了例行的情报汇报之外，分别是伊尔库茨克州长，德米特里罗戈津副总理和谢尔……”正在念日程的新闻官先生被剧烈的咳嗽声打断了，抬眼一看老板面前的讲话稿上喷得到处都是红茶——好吧这一堆稿子又要重新打印了，而老板难得一见得冒着傻气一边伸手放杯子一边试图用自己的定制衬衣的袖子抹掉红茶一边瞪着眼睛看着自己还试图说话……好吧眼泪鼻涕都出来了您就别开口了……老板这种形象真是……就是不能拍下来……新闻官先生==地撇了撇嘴，就知道会这样，耷拉着眼睛也不说话，就这么双手抱胸看着自己老板，等他自己停下就好。

弗拉基米尔.弗拉基米罗维奇.普京先生发现今天自己可能起床的方式不对，原本一切都很正常，早上起来游了泳健了身吃了早饭和季玛吻别，他去白宫上班自己去办公室见人。到了办公室翻着文件开始喝茶听德米特里.谢尔盖耶维奇汇报今天的日程，可是当他喝着红茶无意中抬头想看看电脑上警卫队又给他准备了什么笑话时，却看到在念日程的自己的新闻官居然不是佩斯科夫!大惊之下总统先生入口的红茶进错了通道，咳得满桌都是一面想抢救稿子一面又被茶杯溅出来的茶水烫了手要放好，弗拉基米尔猛地吸了吸鼻子觉得自己咳得眼泪都出来了，“咳咳咳……你是谁……咳咳咳”德米特里.谢尔盖耶维奇呢

慢条斯理地抽了张面纸举在老板面前，顺手又收了所有被溅湿弄脏的稿子和文件，绕过老板到身后打开碎纸机都粉碎，新闻官先生==着看着没什么形象的正在擦脸的老板，顺手还替老板把挂着的西服外套上的一根线头清理干净，慢条斯理地开口“弗拉基米尔.弗拉基米罗维奇，是我，德米特里.谢尔盖耶维奇.佩斯科夫，您的新闻官，我跟着您已经快十年了。”

弗拉基米尔好容易停下咳嗽，喘着粗气，抹掉了眼泪看着一脸无奈的新闻官，半天没反应。在新闻官终于打破沉默地加了句“都是我女儿……”之后，突然不可抑制地爆发出一阵大笑，刚擦掉的眼泪又迅速聚集，原本就咳着还带着一丝喘不过气来的笑声简直就像缺根弦的小提琴。总统先生甚至还伸出手指着自己的新闻官，每每刚下停下却又持续不断地发出笑声，新闻官先生除了不断地递面纸外就保持着垮掉的脸看着自己老板，心里清楚地知道除非老板自己停下，不然越劝他停他越来劲。

好容易终于能够早笑声中挤出说话的空间，总统先生的脸都笑红了，弗拉基米尔看着自己的新闻官仍抑制不住间或的笑意，眼睛都快看不见了。可是略出乎新闻官意料的是老板没有舔着脸上来就要求自己把详细经过仔细说明白，而是一边笑一边转过椅子去按自己的巨大应答机……

“瓦洛佳?这么快就想我了?我可还在直升机上呢。”总理先生心情甚好的噪音透过电子耳麦传过来，果然还在天上飞呢。

“季玛……哈哈哈哈哈……我跟你说……哈哈哈哈哈……”总统先生不知为何听到总理先生的声音后又爆发了一阵控制不住的笑声，似乎连完整的句子都说不清楚。

狠狠瞪了一眼老板快笑到桌子下面去的背影，我们的新闻官还是保持着一贯的语调，“没什么，德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇，弗拉基米尔.弗拉基米罗维奇他想到了一个笑话想跟您分享。但是您也知道他的个性，我想等您回家后他会告诉您具体情况的。”

说着新闻官略带一丝警告地看着自己老板，伸手要切断通讯。

本来嘛，凡是都要有个度不是吗?

可惜今天也许真的不是新闻官佩斯科夫先生的幸运日，总理那头的通讯似乎被什么打扰了，“什么笑话?……咦，娜塔莎你等会儿我跟瓦洛佳说话呢……这什么……”

沉默

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈上帝啊德米特里谢尔盖耶维奇!!!哈哈哈哈哈哈哈上帝啊您有什么想不开的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈瓦洛佳你是要跟我说这个吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哦对不起德米特里我不是故意的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

想着总理先生可能已经连后槽牙都露出来的笑容，和面前笑得没功夫说话只能点头也不管总理根本看不见的老板，新闻官先生终于忍不住吼了一句，

“娜塔莎!”  
然后果断切断了通讯，这肯定是自己夫人传给娜塔莎的!TAT

好容易稳定下来情绪的弗拉基米尔看着已经濒临暴怒边缘的新闻官，赶紧用上抬眼的方式露出很无辜的表情，还双手十指在嘴上交叉打了个叉，因为笑得太厉害略有些水润的眼睛试图透露出抱歉的神情。佩斯科夫先生挣扎了半天，要知道老板有时候的表情真心可爱，但是碎纸机的工作声还是让新闻官先生下定决心，干咳了两声，替老板擦干净桌面，从窗边自己的打印机上拿过早饭前就打印着的备用讲稿和文件，然后装作什么事也没有发生的翻开日程，“嗯，因为一些原因，本来第一位要见的伊尔库茨克州长还在吃早饭，所以先让拉夫罗夫先生进来吧。”

(O_O)“喂，德米特里……”

不等老板反应过来，佩斯科夫先生快步走过会议桌打开门说了句什么，外交部长谢尔盖.拉夫罗夫先生表情严肃地拎着巨大的黑色公文包走了进来。

“谢廖沙……”弗拉基米尔站起来不自觉地正了正领带，咽了口口水跟自家外长握手，拉夫罗夫先生镜片反着光，犀利地看着略显凌乱的桌子和总统一身衬衣外套没穿略懒散的样子，再瞄到桌子后巨大的应答机上那个专属位置闪烁的红灯……坐姿端正严肃的外长先生面无表情翻开包开始掏文件，

“弗拉基米尔.弗拉基米罗维奇，虽然今天您气色不错，但是凡事也要有节制，身体要紧。”

弗拉基米尔.普京先生愣了三秒反应过来，“跟季玛无关…….”小小声地反驳了一句，老实地接过外长先生递过来的文件老实地进入工作状态。

此时我们的佩斯科夫先生早就悄无声息地溜出了门外，叫你肆无忌惮笑我，让你先见外长!

怀着小小的精神胜利，新闻官先生对着一屋子等候觐见的官员点了点头，不顾他们的震惊，回到自己的小隔间照着随身的小镜子：不就是胡子嘛，一星期就能长回来!


End file.
